One side of a square is $3$ units long. What is its perimeter?
Solution: $3\text{ }$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {3} + {3} + {3} + {3} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 12\text{ } $